Battlestar Hood: The Beginning of the End
by The Sleeping Meerkat
Summary: What if the fleet before it jumped to Ragnar was found by not the Cylons but a few lone surrvivors from the battle over Virgon? Rated T for well everything that's in a Battlestar story besides somethings that a 14 year old should not be writing.
1. Chapter 1

_**Battlestar Hood **_

_**Hey guys so this is the improved first chapter if your confused you may not of noticed the first chapter before this had (Protoype) at the end of it but I'm not going to take the first one down you guys get to choose which one stays on the poll. Is it me or is it that I now always start my stories with the future then the present? So what's your opion please favorite, follow and review and vote for "The End of the Line." if you enjoyed this chapter.  
**_

Chapter 1: The End of the Line.

Over the skies of Caprica one of the last major battles to an endless war was coming to the end.

On one side was the wounded Battlestar Hood a 50-year-old Galatica class Battlestar/Warstar hybrid versus a dozen brand new Cylon Basestars.

As the battle raged on the older ship began to break apart as it shook more and more violently, each blow causing the ship to scream in agony, they were so loud that if they were in a lower orbit the surface underneath the ship could have heard it.

On the inside of the ship there was blood everywhere, the once grey passageways were now painted in blood, as each second passed more people fell to join the corpse that already overlay the floors.

People were running everywhere (or trying too) each carrying some sort of equipment (fire extinguishers, medical equipment, tools,etc.) all trying to keep the ship and its crew alive but each and everyone of them knew that this battle would be there last, yet they still tried.

The endless drums of the main guns never ceased as they fired their shells into the lightly armoured Basestars, each shell tour through the basestars breaking them up until they were nothing but dust.

But as each round was fired the entire ship was pushed back as the guns recoiled causing the flight pods to buckle and groan. The gun crew before all of this chaos consisted of seven too ten men but now less than half were still alive, their faces were covered in sweat, blood and an oil like solution.

The ship became hell, the only light in the entire ship was the fires (that would eventually be the death of the ship).

Deep down in the ship the two C.I.C's were almost completely useless because after a lucky shot hit the com's array making it close to impossible for the ship to use attack patterns that allowed both sides of the ship to be used to their advantag

The ship would turn one way to allow the main guns to target different ships but that also left the unable to defend the other side of the ship from the raiders, allowing them to target vital systems like the F.T.L or the sub-light engines.

Before you think "Oh, why don't they launch some vipers." or something along those lines, well in a completely different system sixteen ships were fighting to free the people left behind on a planet called New Carprica and they are going to need all the pilots, bullets and ships they could get.

That was the whole point of the Hood being here in the words of Adm. Apolla "Make them thing twice about crossing the old girl on a good day." and that's what they were doing. Making sure they paid for every inch of land they destroyed.

As each basestar exploded two more would take it's place, as the Cylons slowly began to circle the wounded ship they stared to fire nuke, after nuke, after nuke until the guns finally went silent, as the once proud ship was transformed into a flaming bulk.

Ever so slowly a launch tube for a nuclear weapon opened and within seconds it flew out of the dead ship and into the centre basestar destroying the rest of the Cylons and the Battlestar in a large explosion.

This was the last stand of the mighty Battlestar Hood.

* * *

**So next chapter is back too the present.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Battlestar Hood **_

_**Hey guys so hows your day going, say in your review. I would like to say thanks to all of you who reviewed and all the people who read this story, almost 800 views in a month I barely expected 300 views once thank you. This is sort of a filler chapter and gives you a bit more info on the main character.  
**_

Chapter2: John Hood

_10 years before the Fall. Major John Hood Chief Gunner, Battlestar Victory Titan class.  
_

_"Put your backs into it!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as my gun crew reloaded "The Sudden Death." once again._

_The Sudden Death is an Ares MK VI Heavy gun turrent the reason for the name is it's a tradition for gunners to name their guns, for good luck._

_The shells were brought up by a belt that traveled from a magazine inside the main part of the ship and across the arms and into the flight pod where they are separated and then travel up to the guns by a small lift._

_Once the two shells arrived eight men jogged towards them, once they reach the shells they split into teams of four where all of them had to help lift the shell the first team lifted it up with ease while the second couldn't even pick up the damned thing! _

_Sure it weighed about half a ton and it smelt like the stuff cows "drop" on the ground but they boasted how easy the " Tin cans" were compared to the A-A guns (which by the way reload automatically) which got my guys pissed which lead to a all out brawl in the mess which the commander said "They're your men you clean it up." with amused grin on his face._

_What I wanted to say was "But I'm not a bloody A-A gunner!" _

_I think before I continue I should explain the how different design with Vic and other Titans, well it all started out during the Cylon War with the Fleet needing more Battlestars and Warstars but the amount of money to build one more battlestar and ten more warstars was more than they had so they built the twelve battlestar but with a bit more than enough fire power to match the ten warstars, they named the new ship the Hood mostly because they couldn't find any other name._

_The Hood had 7 heavy Ares MK I turrets on each flight pod with 48 primary kinetic energy weapons along with 20-30 point defence guns which makes her the "Great White." of the fleet until larger battlestars joined the "Hood class" as some call it.  
_

_During my little break the second team has finally lifted the shell while the first just loaded the shell into the gun. I looked down at my stopwatch to check their time. "2 minutes and 40 seconds." I announced _

_"Not bad, but not good enough!" I thought after the second team tumbled past me.  
_

_"And...FIRE!" I ordered the two men left started to slowly turn the gun to target the decommissioned Minerva class frigate, the barrel then was lifted to get the frigate right in the gut.  
_

_What I didn't know was that the shell was going to almost end my career.  
_

_Next thing I know is the shell hit the frigate and then the second team dropped their shell which exploded on contact with the floor._

_All I knew was the pain in my right knee and then darkness._

**So there's a little chapter for you guys remember follow, favourite and review if you like this story.**

**Meerkat out.**


	3. important please read

**Hello everybody so if your wondering when I'm going to update next well I got good news and bad news, the bad news is that in one week I got some exams not really important ones but are still important so wish me luck the info on updates will be below.**

**Battlestar Hood: next update will be in five weeks maybe I'm not exactly sure considering I got a major writers block it may take longer.**

**Battlestar Halfblood: will be put on hold until the end of B.S.H.**

**Titan-Blood: again is put on hold for a while and I'm rewriting it.**

**Return of the Primes: is going to have a few changes.**

**Spartans never die:is also getting rewritten if you guys could suggest a Beta I would be grateful.**

**Can we ever have a happy ending: I'm still not done with that story yet might need a Beta as well.**

**Elder Scrolls V: needs to be rewritten.**

**Wish me luck on my exams, I'm going to need it.**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Battlestar Hood **_

_**Hey guys Sleeping Meerkat here! It's a sunny day here in England when I started writing this (I know, I couldn't believe it either.), got a question who is looking forward to Assassin's Creed IV? If it's any good I'll be in heaven... what? It`s a game with ships in it. Anyway I might say this isn't my best work.  
**_

Chapter3:An old friend returns

7 months before the Fall. Battlestar Hood B.S.G 9 and W.S.G 1, Task Force H, port flight pod. Colonel Edward Johnson P.O.V

"What did you need me to see that was so important it couldn't wait for me to finish talking to my sister?" I asked the young gunner as we crawled through the upper levels of the flight pod`s arm until the gunner suddenly stopped.

"I thought it would be better if you saw this for yourself." as he flipped a switch turning on the lights revealing several cracks running though the bulkhead.

"So, the old girl's age is finally catching up with her." I stated knowing these cracks are everywhere in the arms of the ship, I could already hear a low mechanical groan come from the wall.

Each time the main guns fire their recoil can push the ship back, which can cause major damage to the flight pods until eventually the arms snap and you can guess what happens if the crack start to go all along the ships back.

"Get some snipes other here I want each arm searched for more of these cracks." I ordered as I slid down the ladder and sprinted towards the C.I.C.B.

C.I.C.B twenty minutes later.

"Are you sure?" the admiral asked with disbelief?

"The old girl is in her forties and you know she's been damn lucky to never had it before, and you know better than me what can happen when those arms snap." I replied while rubbing my temples.

"Fine, get Atlantia on the horn inform them of our situation." Before she walked off with a scowl on her face.

"I feel bad for the poor soul that has to face her wrath." lieutenant Freddie Colman said before looking at me like he was picking what flowers he should get for my funeral.

The lieutenant was in his early twenties, always wears that troublemaker grin of his which made his brown eyes brighten up. "Lucky for me I'm being transferred to the Victory."

"Yeah lucky you, you get nice comfy quarters on an important ship while I'm stuck on this trash can." Colman whine louder than he should.

I looked around the C.I.C to see the entire crew staring at the two of us but one man was glaring at us.

The man was wearing the usual officers uniform besides on his right leg, where he had the trouser leg was rolled up revealing a metal leg.

His face eyes were bright blue were cold and lifeless, his hair was a light brown, that some may say was gray and I knew immediately who he was, Colonel John Hood.

**Remember to follow, favourite and review.**

**Meerkat out.**


	5. AN

_**Battlestar Hood **_

_**Hey guys Sleeping Meerkat here! So, how are all of you? Sorry for the lack in updates it's mostly because I had a chapter all there but I wrote it in third person so I deleted it to avoid any confusion (and comments like "You can't change from 1st person to 3rd wah wah wah" no offence to any of you **__**are all great) so I have to write a new chapter and to top it all off I got writers block, so I wouldn't expect a chapter anytime soon.**_

_**I also wanted to tell you guys to check out the Battlestar Hood Facebook page for anyone interested in what the ships in this story look like and I know there's the Battlestar wiki but most of the ships you will read about are created by my strange mind there are going to be designs made on paint and 3D models built-in a game called Surrvivalcraft(it's a lot better than Minecraft on the Kindle and it's also half the price just without zombies,or skeletons or creeper.) on my Kindle.**_

_**Hope you all are having a nice summer and I'll see you all next time.**_


End file.
